


Possessed

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Drabble, Explicit Language, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Harry, as a slave, makes a choice of evening partner.





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Comment porn for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry_games/profile)[**snarry_games**](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry_games/), [this one](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/157968.html?thread=1656848#t1656848) from [](http://loupgarou1.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://loupgarou1.livejournal.com/)**loupgarou1** ’s interview.

** Possessed **

"Professor!" Harry shouted, banging on Snape's door. "Professor!"

Harry nearly fell forward into his quarters when Snape opened the door.

Snape raised an eyebrow and growled, "Why are you here?"

Harry glanced back over his shoulder, seeing Malfoy Senior rounding the corner. He shoved past Snape and made to slam the door.

"Severus," Lucius called sibilantly. "I believe you have my property."

Snape glanced at Harry, who shook his head frantically. Turning back to Malfoy, he said, "I believe he's mine tonight." With that, he closed the door firmly in Lucius Malfoy's face.

Harry worried when a slight smile ticked the corner of Snape's mouth up on one side. "Well, boy, if you're mine, get to it."

Harry sighed as he knelt before Snape and unfastened his trousers. Someday he'd escape being shared between Malfoy and Snape, but for now Snape was the better fuck.


End file.
